Leopardstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |death=DiabetesRevealed on Vicky's facebook page |age=Approx. 123 Moons (10.25 years) at death |kit=Leopardkit |apprentice=Leopardpaw |warrior=Leopardfur |deputy=Leopardfur |leader=Leopardstar |starclan resident=Leopardstar |father=Mudfur |mother=Brightsky |siblings=Three unnamed kits |adopted mother=Shimmerpelt |adopted sister=Skyheart |adopted brother=Blackclaw |mentor=Whitefang |apps=Whiteclaw, Hawkfrost |position1=Leader |precededby1=Crookedstar |succeededby1=Mistystar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Oakheart |succeededby2=Stonefur |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Tigerstar and Sasha, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''The Apprentice's Quest'' }} Leopardstar is a dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Leopardstar was the leader of RiverClan before Mistystar. Leopardkit was born to Mudfur and Brightsky of RiverClan along with three other kits. However, her mother and all three of her siblings died during the kitting. Mudfur gave her the name of the mighty spotted cats from LeopardClan to give her the strength to survive. She was spoiled by the rest of the Clan and her father. She was apprenticed to Whitefang and took the name of Leopardpaw. After a successful apprenticeship, she earned her warrior name Leopardfur. Leopardfur was shown to be fiercely loyal to RiverClan as a warrior and eventually became the deputy of RiverClan under Crookedstar. When Crookedstar died, she received her leader name of Leopardstar, and combined her Clan with ShadowClan to co-lead TigerClan with Tigerstar. However, after the death of her deputy, Stonefur, she began to have second thoughts. After Tigerstar's death, she joined her Clan with LionClan, and appointed Mistyfoot as deputy. She led her Clan during the Great Journey and settled near the river. After leading RiverClan for several more seasons, Leopardstar lost her last life due to a sickness. Her sickness was a secret to the other Clans for moons, as RiverClan was too proud to admit their leader was dying. Mistystar became leader in her place and tried to model her leadership to be as strong as Leopardstar's. Leopardstar joined StarClan and continues to watch over the Clans. She is known as one of RiverClan's most significant leaders because she was strong, proud, and fierce. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Leopardfur is the deputy of RiverClan under the leadership of Crookedstar. As deputy, Leopardfur defends her Clan with tooth and claw and is a strict follower of the warrior code. When she and her patrol attack Fireheart and Graystripe on RiverClan territory as they head home from bringing back WindClan, she witnesses the death of her former apprentice Whiteclaw after Graystripe accidentally causes him to fall into the gorge. She becomes intensely bitter against the two cats. Leopardfur is sent to retrieve Silverstream's kits, Stormkit and Featherkit, and refuses to trust Graystripe after he later joins RiverClan with his kits. Despite her distrust of other Clans, she helps ThunderClan flee to RiverClan after their camp is destroyed by a forest fire. :After Crookedstar dies from greencough, Leopardfur receives her leader name and nine lives. She appoints Stonefur as her first deputy. Now that she is leader, she is able to banish Graystripe from RiverClan after he refuses to fight his friend Fireheart in a battle for Sunningrocks. After Tigerstar becomes leader of ShadowClan, he convinces Leopardstar to join their Clans together to become TigerClan so that they can rule the forest. Tigerstar's first decree is to rid TigerClan of half-Clan cats, which includes Leoparstar's deputy Stonefur, his sister Mistyfoot, and Graystripe's kits Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Blackfoot, Tigerstar's deputy, kills Stonefur after the RiverClan deputy fights for the honor of the half-Clan cats. Leopardstar is horrified at her deputy's death and immediately regrets her decision to join TigerClan. Leopardstar witnesses Tigerstar's gruesome death and believes that the Clans will be slaughtered at the claws of BloodClan. However, Firestar urges her to fight for the Clans, and she asks him to lead LionClan as she no longer has the strength to lead. She appoints Mistyfoot as her next deputy before the battle with BloodClan in honor of her brother's sacrifice. The New Prophecy :Under Leopardstar's strong leadership, there are many moons of peace. When Mistyfoot is captured by Twolegs, she appoints Hawkfrost as her temporary deputy. However, to the delight of Leopardstar and the Clan, Mistyfoot returns and Leopardstar appoints her as deputy once more. Hawkfrost is privately angered by this decision, but openly accepts Mistyfoot's return. When the forest is destroyed by Twolegs, Leopardstar is the last leader to agree to leave the forest with the other Clans. She insists that RiverClan can survive off of the river and its fish, but eventually she is convinced that the Twolegs will destroy the river, and she leads RiverClan on the Great Journey. :Upon arriving to their new home, Leopardstar is determined to find the best camp for RiverClan and claim as much territory as possible. She is unaware of Hawkfrost's plots with Mudclaw, but her deputy Mistyfoot witnesses the situation and receives help from ThunderClan to stop Mudclaw's rebellion. When Hawkfrost makes up a sign about Stormfur and Brook being obstacles to RiverClan's success, she is initially skeptical, but banishes the mountain cats after Stormfur attacks Hawkfrost in a fit of rage. Power of Three :Her Clan moves into the island where Gatherings take place due to Twoleg kits terrorizing her Clan. When the ThunderClan apprentice, Hollypaw, sneaks into RiverClan territory to see what is wrong, Leopardstar decides to keep her hostage out of fear she would spill RiverClan's weakness to the rest of the Clans. She takes sides with Onestar that ThunderClan thinks every problem is their own, and forms an alliance with WindClan to attack ThunderClan and ShadowClan. She and the other Clan leaders demand ThunderClan to banish Sol from the lake because of all the damage he caused. Omen of the Stars :Leopardstar and her Clan are heavily affected by the drought causing the lake to dry up. She insists angrily that the remaining lake water belongs to RiverClan, and her Clanmates guard the remaining pond to prevent any other Clan stealing fish. The drought affects her severely, and Leopardstar loses her remaining lives. Mistyfoot succeeds her as leader. Super Editions :In 'Crookedstar's Promise, Leopardkit is born to Mudfur and Brightsky along with three other kits. However, her mother and littermates die, and Leopardkit is cherished among every cat in the Clan. Leopardkit knows she is the favorite in the Clan, and uses this knowledge to try to convince Crookedjaw to teach her some battle moves. She becomes an apprentice with Whitefang as her mentor. As a warrior, she participates in a battle against the rats, and Hailstar is killed. ''Novellas'' :In ''Mistystar's Omen, Leopardstar, weakened and frail by the drought, is barely clinging to her last life. Mistyfoot stays at her side, and Leopardstar says she never deserved her deputy's forgiveness for everything that happened during Tigerstar's rule. Before Leopardstar passes, she reveals she always thought of Mistyfoot as her surrogate daughter. Mistyfoot wakes up to find Leopardstar dead. ''Tigerstar and Sasha :In '''Return to the Clans, Sasha, a loner and former kittypet, takes her two kits, Hawk and Moth, to RiverClan where they are confronted by Leopardstar and a patrol. Leopardstar agrees for the three to join RiverClan, and names the kits Hawkpaw and Mothpaw. However, Sasha constantly refuses to accept a warrior name. When Hawkpaw and Mothpaw are playing with the remnants of the Bonehill, Leopardstar reprimands them and informs them of Tigerstar's rule. Leopardstar is is hesitant when Sasha reveals she is leaving, but Leopardstar accepts her friend's decision and thanks Sasha for providing RiverClan two apprentices. Detailed description :Leopardstar is a sleek furred, dappled golden tabby she-cat. She has unusual, dark golden spots on her pelt, with a long, winding tail, and amber eyes. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Leader info }} Quotes |''See more...''}} External links * Notes and references es:Estrella Leopardinade:Leopardensternru:Пятнистая Звезда (Речное племя)cs:Levhartkafr:Étoile du Léopardfi:Leoparditähtinl:Luipaardsterpl:Lamparcia Gwiazda Category:Main article pages